


Carrier Knows Best Different One idk

by LeftestMostSock



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Carrier Soundwave, F/M, More tags too, it’s fucked up ok, lmao i needed to get this out, more characters will be added as I go along, possessive soundwave, yandere???, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftestMostSock/pseuds/LeftestMostSock
Summary: When under stress, some people seek comfort in the form of pets.Soundwave however, finds something a little more like a sparkling.A little human.~Warnings for:Kidnapping, mutilation, forced brainwashing, non con and general bad things





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a little redo of my previous fic under the same name because i wanted to start it differently.  
> Whelp

It was a valiant effort, every stop pulled to rescue you. Every contingency planned for, every different outcome imagined was thought about.

But they never could have thought of this.

You were a shivering mess, afraid to move, curling in on yourself when they finally found you. It took a considerable effort to keep him apart from you, and even more so when they finally had you in their servos and you responded with screams that seemed to come from a mechanical being, instead of the human that you were. They didn’t have time to think on it though, they had to get you out.

No matter how hard you fought.

You screamed and tears fell from your face, crying in a language that was all to familiar to those rescuing you, but they were horrified and unsure as to how you were capable of making those sounds.

Of screaming for your carrier in the language of a sparkling.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to do things somewhat in a organized order. 
> 
> Heh. 
> 
> But anyway, if this gains enough attention I might actually update on a regular basis wheeeeeee

You weren’t the best asset the team had, but neither were any of the other humans other than Fowler. Even then, he was still limited by what his government would allow him to do.

You were slightly older than the kids that the others guarded, entering college at the age of 19. You weren’t located in Jasper like the rest though, so you weren’t always invited to missions but that was alright. You had homework anyway, as well as lectures you absolutely had to attend.

You weren’t exactly the smartest person alive, but you weren’t dumb either. It just took you a bit to understand things fully, but once you got it, you were solid.

You lived alone, not in a dorm, not on campus. You had been a resident of your town for over the five year minimum, so you were happy to be able to qualify for the cheaper prices. You had moved out of your childhood home, choosing to move into a small home near the outskirts of where your town was located, but that suited you fine. The rent was cheap, the drive wasn’t completely terrible, and it was quiet.

Until that fateful day at least.


End file.
